Chi resta
by Lilya
Summary: Mini-Sequel di Gutta cavat lapidem. Cosa accade a chi viene lasciato indietro, a chi resta? Victoria Cross è rimasta. Ecco cosa le accade...O le è accaduto.
1. Default Chapter

L'ultimo giorno di scuola stavo là in piedi sulla riva del lago, sola nello stesso identico posto in cui io e Draco eravamo soliti andare. Faceva caldo ma c'era una piacevole brezza che qui in Italia, almeno oggi, manca… . Non ricordo con precisione a cosa stessi pensando: forse a tutto, forse a niente. Ricordo però che senza bisogno di voltarmi seppi istintivamente che era lì. Ti aspettavo, Potter. Immaginavo che prima o poi saresti venuto da me scossi il capo, ma non mi voltai a guardarlo Così _tipico _di voi Grifondoro. Io… non andò oltre. Se sei venuto a dirmi che ti dispiace per Draco, risparmiamelo. Non ti crederei nemmeno se me lo giurassi sulle tombe dei tuoi genitori. Era un colpo basso, lo so…Ma io sono una Serpeverde, vero? E poi quel giorno, anzi da _quel _giorno, non mi andava di essere gentile con qualcuno: me ne hanno fatto passare definitivamente la voglia. Ecco…io…volevo solo sapere se stavi bene Perché?. Esitò. La mia domanda l'aveva colto di sorpresa. Che te ne frega a te se sto bene o male? Sono solo una Serpeverde, no? Sono una dei cattivi, no?. Lo sei davvero? mi chiese. Mi voltai a guardarlo a metà tra il mortalmente offeso e il disgustato: Vuoi essere sfidato a duello?. Arrossì e abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato: Scusami…Io credevo…. Che perché ero amica di Draco fossi già una Mangiamorte, non è così?  O forse lo pensi perché sono una Serpeverde? non gli diedi il tempo di rispondere Sei _esattamente come gli altri_, Potter. Voi Grifondoro siete tutti uguali. Da come lo dici, lo fai quasi sembrare un insulto. Lo è riposi gelida. Tacemmo per qualche istante, ma fui di nuovo io a rompere il silenzio: Sai una cosa? Mi domandavo se alla fin fine saresti venuto o no…I bravi studenti non si mischiano con quei mostri senza cuore, con quei seguaci del Lato Oscuro, con quelle canaglie di Serpeverde. Nessuno ha mai pensato che voi foste…. Questa era troppo grossa: non lo lasciai finire. Ah no? Apri gli occhi, Potter. Nel caso non te ne fossi ancora accorto, per tutto il Mondo della Magia _voi_ siete gli eroi e _noi _i malvagi…Ma non è colpa nostra se siamo così. Lo è. Avreste potuto…. _Cosa_, Potter? Non tutti possono salvarsi da soli, quando hanno contro il mondo intero lo guardai dritto in faccia E ricordati che voi stessi, senza di noi, non sareste niente…Perché per essere eroi ci vuole un nemico da combattere un sorriso doloroso mi piegò gli angoli della bocca Il caso ha voluto che toccasse a noi…Ma ricordati che, all'inizio, ognuna delle quattro Case aveva le stesse probabilità di essere etichettata come "Casa Oscura", compresi i tuoi adorati, infallibili Grifondoro. Improvvisamente mi resi conto che stavo quasi urlando. Il vostro fondatore… cominciò lui, ma nemmeno stavolta lo lasciai continuare: Cosa vi da' il diritto di credere che le nostre idee siano le stesse di un vecchio arteriosclerotico vissuto Dio solo sa quanto tempo fa? Oh, a parte la vostre presunzione. Voi siete esattamente come i vostri fondatori, che  poiché non condividevano le idee di Salazar Serpeverde preferirono allontanarlo anziché fargli capire che sbagliava. Voi avete già deciso che noi la pensiamo come lui solo perché apparteniamo alla sua Casa. E ora dimmi, non è forse essere "arroganti e razzisti" _questo_?. Abbassò il capo confuso, ma io non avevo ancora finito: Sai quel è un'altra cosa che detesto di te e dei tuoi, Potter? Vi vedono tutti come eroi, però  non siete disposti a rischiare alcunché per aiutarci a venire fuori dal casino in cui in fondo anche voi ci avete cacciati. Per Tassorosso e Corvonero siete pronti a combattere con le unghie e con i denti, ma con noi non ne vale la pena. Non cercare di buttare su di noi la colpa per quello che successo a Malfoy Lascia fuori Draco da questa storia: lui non c'entra. Sì, invece. Perché continui a guardarci come se fosse colpa nostra per quello che è successo?. Perché è così risposi con tono piatto Se non l'avreste trattato a quel modo…. Mi interruppe: La sua morte è stata un incidente. E cosa c'entra il modo in cui trattavamo con quello che è successo?. C'entra eccome. Ti sei mai chiesto perché in tutti questi anni non ha fatto altro che renderti la vita un inferno? Beh, te lo dico io: non ha fatto altro che causare guai perché quello era il suo modo per chiedere aiuto. Sperava che qualcuno potesse aiutarlo a sfuggire la baratro a cui era destinato…Ma non avete compreso. _Tu _non hai compreso. E se adesso speri di poter mettere a tacere la voce della tua coscienza rifacendoti su di me, allora vaffanculo. Mi interruppi per un attimo prima di dirgli quello che pensavo di lui: Tu non sei un eroe, Potter. Voi non siete degli eroi, perché con Draco e con tutti gli altri Serpeverde vi siete arresi senza combattere. Avete deciso che la nostra era una causa persa una condanna senza appello senza ricordare che al nostro processo, se mai c'è stato, eravate voi giudici e giuria!. Non seppe cosa ribattere e io non attesi che trovasse le parole per rispondermi: passi oltre di lui, dirigendomi verso il castello. Dopo pochi passi, però, mi fermai e mi voltai a guardarlo: Anche tu lo pensi. Che cosa? domandò smarrito girandosi verso di me. Anche tu pensi che sia stata colpa vostra per la morte di Draco gli dissi calma Altrimenti non saresti venuto qui a parlarmi. Ripresi a camminare verso il castello e lo lasciai là, pieno di dubbi.    


	2. Empty and Alone

Empty and Alone 

La carrozza supera una svolta della strada e vedo comparire il  castello di Hogwarts, aggrappato alla sua collinetta e circondato dal lago. Mi sono sempre chiesta se fosse stato costruito così per tenere i nemici – ma quali nemici? – fuori o noi studenti dentro. Quel posto non mi è mai piaciuto e la cosa che odio più di tutte è che, per quanto ci provi, non puoi sfuggirgli: in qualunque posto del parco che lo circonda si riflette la sua ombra. Alcuni lo definirebbero una presenza benigna e rassicurante. Io no. Questo dannato posto, con le sue stupide regole e le sue consuetudini idiote…Questo carcere in cui siamo rinchiusi. No…in cui sono rinchiusa. Credo di essere l'unica che si sente effettivamente prigioniera qui dentro: per tutti gli altri è un rifugio, un conforto…"L'ultimo baluardo contro la Magia Oscura". Al diavolo. Odio questo posto. Non riesco più a sopportarlo. Vorrei dargli fuoco, ridurlo in cenere, cancellarlo dalla faccia della terra…Vorrei ballare nel prato agitando le braccia e ridere, ridere, ridere mentre il fuoco lo divora e lo consuma, mentre la struttura cede e soccombe…Proprio come Draco. L'unica cosa che rendeva questa prigionia sopportabile. Sono giunta fino in Sala Grande e siedo al mio solito posto, ora. Vedo tutti gli altri studenti chiacchierare allegri e spensierati, ridere, scherzare con gli amici nella sala inondata di luce…E poi ci sono io, avvolta nell'ombra. Io, che non li lascio in pace. Io, che gli do fastidio perché non smetto di accusarli. Draco se n'è andato, ma io sono rimasta. Sono la nota stonata nella loro perfetta sinfonia, il filo rotto dell'ordito che rovina tutta la pezza di tessuto, la macchia scura nel loro perfetto quadro di luce. Esattamente, quadro…Perché io non credo a quello che vedo. Loro tentano di non vedermi, di ignorare la mia esistenza…Ma nonostante tutto, non possono. Tutti, prima o poi, sono costretti ad alzare gli occhi dal piatto, dal viso del vicino… allora questa macchia scura che io sono attira il loro sguardo come un calamita, gli ricorda quello che vorrebbero dimenticare. Dicono che sono pazza, ma forse i pazzi sono loro, così _impegnati _a fingere che non sia successo niente, così _ansiosi _di dimenticare, così _sconvolti_ all'idea di potersi macchiare di qualche colpa, soprattutto d'una così grave. Ma non si sfugge alle proprie responsabilità: io sono qui per ricordarglielo. Anche per questo non me ne vado. ****

Ecco Potter con i suoi amichetti. Con chi litigherai adesso, Potter? Chi sarà il tuo nemico? Vorrei quasi chiederglielo…Magari sarò io. Sarebbe la scelta più probabile e più logica: chi meglio di me contro il Ragazzo-immagine? Risposta: Draco. Ma Draco è morto. E io sono qui. 

Esco dalla Sala Grande senza aspettare la fine del banchetto, e chissenefrega se è contro le regole. Tengo le braccia incrociate e strette contro il mio corpo, perché ora che Draco se n'è andato, non c'è più nessuno ad abbracciarmi e a tenermi insieme quando sto per andare in pezzi…E ormai mi sento sempre così, come se stessi per rompermi. Chissà se anche Potter qualche volta si sente così? Credo di sì. Infondo – molto infondo – lui un po' mi ricorda Draco…. Mi chiedo se anche lui si sia accorto quanto siano diventati silenziosi i corridoi da quando Draco non c'è più. Mi chiedo se qualche volta si senta solo come me, ora che non ha più nessuno con cui litigare, nessuno con cui confrontarsi continuamente, nessuno da battere…Sì, mi faccio spesso queste domande. Mi illudo di non essere l'unica a sentire la mancanza di Draco? Ma né a questa né alle altre domande so rispondere….Io non sono un Grifondoro. Non ho la verità in tasca. 

Sono sempre stati così vuoti e freddi i corridoi di Hogwarts? O sono solo specchi che mi riflettono, vuota e sola?  


	3. Io sono più forte

Io sono più forte

Nota dell'autrice: la Medea a cui si riferisce Victoria in questo "monologo" non è la Medea infanticida presentata da Euripide e da quasi tutto coloro che hanno preso in esame il mito della maga Colchide, bensì la Medea "persona scomoda a conoscenza di un terribile segreto e capro espiatorio" del libro di omonimo di Christa Wolf. Non so come, ma in un certo senso è stata da lì che ho tratto questa storia. I miei ringraziamenti vanno dunque a lei e al suo libro.   

Un rumore lieve, lento, ritmico. Plic, plic, plic…Sono le gocce d'acqua che cadono nel lavandino. Un rubinetto che perde. Tutto è buio. Tengo gli occhi chiusi e aspetto, aspetto di ricevere un altro colpo. Ho sentito – ho sentito davvero? O era solo un'illusione? – i loro passi che si allontanavano lungo il corridoio. Ridevano? Forse. Non so. Non avverto altri rumori. Solo il ritmico gocciolio dell'acqua. E il mio doloroso respiro. Non posso fare a meno di sorridere un poco: a dispetto di quello che sembra, quello che è accaduto è una buona cosa. Significa che _sentono_. Percepiscono il mio odio. Sanno che è stata colpa loro e sanno che io non smetterò mai di ricordarglielo. Credono di poter ripetere lo stesso gioco che hanno fatto con Draco? Forse. Ma non sono più la bambina che ero quando arrivai qui per la prima volta. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, sono più forte. Il colpo che attendo non arriva. Apro lentamente gli occhi: il bagno è vuoto. Nessuno. Se ne sono andati. Ne hanno avuto abbastanza. Chi fossero non lo so, non ho modo di saperlo: ho un'intera scuola di potenziali sospetti. Hanno coperto i volti e tolto qualsiasi cosa che potesse farmi risalire alla loro Casa d'origine. Mi hanno seguita, aspettando il momento più favorevole per attaccare? Può darsi. Adesso saranno in Sala Grande a riempirsi lo stomaco e a scambiarsi di nascosto occhiate soddisfatte. Non se ne vanteranno apertamente – troppo rischioso – ma non ne hanno bisogno: per il loro ego il solo pensiero di aver _fatto quello che dovevano_ è più che abbastanza. In questo momento tutti, compresi i miei assalitori, cenano il Sala Grande e nessuno si domanda dove sono. Perché dovrebbero? Anzi, saranno felici della mia assenza, così almeno per una sera non sarò lì a costringerli a ricordare la loro colpa. Se Draco fosse vivo…Ma Draco è morto e adesso sono sola. Non importa. È tempo di agire. Non posso restare qui seduta su questo pavimento freddo per sempre, sperando che prima o poi qualcuno mi trovi. Nessuno verrà a cercarmi e io non attendo nessuno. Non ho bisogno che un cavaliere in armatura lucente venga a salvarmi. La mia mano destra si stringe alla ceramica del lavabo. Stacco la schiena dal muro e riesco a mettermi in ginocchio di fianco ad esso. La mano sinistra si aggrappa al bordo. Resto inginocchiata su una gamba sola, tirando su l'altra. Anche a compiere questi semplici movimenti, il mio corpo mi ha lanciato segnali inequivocabili. Sento del sangue uscire dai graffi, ma non importa. Facendo forza sulle braccia e sulle gambe, mi alzo in piedi. Le mie mani stringono con forza il lavello, ogni centimetro del mio corpo duole, forse sono sul punto di svenire ma resisto. Non cadrò. Non appena il dolore diminuisce un poco e mi libera le membra dai suoi lacci, comincio a camminare. I miei primi passi sono goffi, incerti. Mi sostengo al lavandino, appoggiandomi completamente. Barcollo. Evito di guardare nello specchio: di sicuro non sono un bello spettacolo. La mia treccia deve essersi mezza sciolta, i capelli sono sparsi sulle mie spalle e sul mio viso, come serpenti. La divisa è sporca di polvere e sangue, il mio sangue, è persino strappata dove uno di loro mi ha afferrato quando ho cercato di scappare dopo aver provato a combattere. La mia faccia deve essere un disastro: il sangue che mi scendeva dall'angolo della bocca ha cessato di scorrere, deve essersi coagulato. E non voglio pensare come sia messo il mio occhio destro, dove uno di loro mi ha tirato l'ultimo pugno, quello che mi ha mandata a sbattere contro la parete. Immagino non ci sia un solo centimetro del mio corpo dove non ci siano lividi, con tutti i calci che mi hanno dato mentre ero a terra. Continuo a camminare: sono fuori dal bagno, nel corridoio, appoggiata al muro. Così non và. Così sembro sconfitta, sembra che siano bastate le percosse che ho ricevuto a piegarmi. Comincio a distribuire il mio peso sui miei piedi. Mi allontano sempre più dal muro, ormai lo sfioro soltanto con la punta delle dita. Un altro passo e ne sono lontana. Cammino da sola, al centro del corridoio. Le ossa e i muscoli recriminano lo sforzo che sto loro imponendo, come se non ne avessero avuto abbastanza per oggi, ma non ascolto i loro lamenti. Mi costringo a raddrizzare la schiena. Sollevo il volto, cammino a testa alta. Non per niente porto il nome di una delle più grandi regine d'Inghilterra. Non ho nulla di cui vergognarmi, non io. Sento le voci, il rombo della folla: poco più avanti, questo corridoio sbuca in quello dove si trova la porta che conduce in Sala Grande. È un passaggio obbligato per i membri di qualunque Casa. Eccoli, li vedo. Quella massa di uniformi nere, come tante formiche. Si zittiscono non appena esco dal buio del corridoio che ho percorso finora nella luce di quell'andito. Ammutoliscono alla mia vista e per un attimo restiamo lì a guardarci l'un l'altro, io e loro. Vedo sorpresa, shock, spavento sui loro volti. Spero che sul mio ci sia dipinto il più feroce sguardo d'accusa che io abbia mai lanciato in un anno intero. In prima fila ho visto subito i tre Grifondoro, Potter, Weasley, Granger. Potter, Perfetto Potter, il ragazzo che sarà sempre un eroe per tutti ma non per me, fa un passo verso di me per prendermi, immagino si aspettasse di vedermi cadere lunga e distesa nella polvere, ma io faccio un passo indietro prima che mi tocchi. Lo guardo dritto in faccia, concentrando tutto il mio odio per lui e per gli altri nei miei occhi, sul mio viso. Indietreggia, la folla di studenti – tutti possono vedermi benissimo –  viene percorsa da un brivido. Mi temono, proprio come i Troiani temevano Cassandra e i Corinzi Medea. Immagino non avessero mai pensato che si potesse guardare con tanto odio qualcuno. Neanch'io lo pensavo un tempo. Distolgo gli occhi dal volto di Potter, torno a guardare la folla compatta davanti a me. Sono più numerosi di me e lo so, nascondono tra di loro i quattro che mi hanno picchiata fino a ridurmi in questo stato e lo so. Potrebbero assalirmi tutti insieme e lo so, ma so anche che non sarei mai sconfitta. Per quanto mi possano gettare a terra, io continuerò sempre a rialzarmi. Sono più forte di loro. Ecco il messaggio che gli trasmetto. Indietreggiano ancora. La folla si divide in due ali per farmi spazio. Passo tra di loro a testa alta, guardando dritto davanti a me come una regina. Qualcuno mi sta sicuramente guardando con rispetto, ma del loro rispetto io non ci faccio nulla. Sono più forte. Proseguo lungo il corridoio e non mi fermo nemmeno dinnanzi alle scale: so già quale via prendere. Anziché salire per andare in infermeria, scendo verso i sotterranei, dove si trova la Sala Comune di noi Serpeverde. Non sono sicura di poter ancora dire noi, ma non importa. Penso sia una fortuna che io stia a Serpeverde, perché se fossi stata di un'altra Casa e mi avessero ridotto in questo stato di sicuro avrebbero dato la colpa a loro. Continuo a ritenerli tra i più colpevoli per la morte di Draco e non mi sento di escludere la presenza di uno di loro nella spedizione punitiva, tuttavia è un bene che io sia a Serpeverde. È ora che si capisca che nemmeno quelli delle altre Case sono degli angioletti. Avanzo verso i sotterranei. Il mio corpo mi implora di fermarmi almeno un attimo, ma non posso: se mi fermo, non riuscirei più a rimettermi in marcia. Non posso permettere che mi trovino qui seduta quando arriveranno. Ve l'ho detto: sono i miei compagni di Casa, ma anche i più colpevoli. Non che io mi ritenga un'innocente, sia chiaro. Sono anch'io colpevole, ma il mio crimine è diverso: il loro è aver spinto Draco al suicidio, il mio non essere riuscita a fermarlo. Pronuncio la parola d'ordine ed entro nella Sala Comune deserta. Non sono qui per restare: prendo le scale a sinistra e salgo su, finché non trovo una porta senza alcuna targhetta. Non hanno più usato questa stanza dall'anno scorso. Forse i ragazzi temono di svegliarsi un mattino e trovare Draco che li guarda ai piedi del letto con il mio stesso sguardo d'accusa negli occhi. Cerco di impedire alla mano che afferra la maniglia di tremare, ma i risultati non sono quelli sperati. Entro nella stanza deserta, che per me resterà sempre il dormitorio dei ragazzi del sesto anno. Non c'è nessuno: né persone, né cose. I cinque letti sono sistemati lungo le pareti, ma ai loro piedi non ci sono bauli. Sono giunta a considerare questo posto come il mio rifugio….Anche se lo è sempre stato, soprattutto negli anni passati. Venivo qui in cerca di aiuto e conforto. Ora ricevo conforto e aiuto dai miei ricordi. L'ultimo sforzo e poi potrò riposare. Il secondo letto lungo la parete di sinistra. Quello – l'unico – che fino all'anno scorso era ancora usato. Le forze cominciano a lasciarmi, ma posso permettermelo. Mi aggrappo a una delle colonne che reggono il baldacchino per non cadere a terra. Mi sforzo di restare in piedi ancora qualche secondo, per pensare ancora: il professor Piton sarà furioso, non vorrei proprio essere nei panni degli studenti delle altre Case, soprattutto di Potter. Ovviamente non troveranno mai chi è stato, ma non importa. I quattro che mi hanno ridotta così erano là in quel corridoio e mi hanno vista passare. Hanno perso. Non possono sconfiggermi ed ora lo sanno. Sono più forte di loro, di tutti loro messi insieme. Non posso trattenere un sorriso: buffo che proprio io, che rimproveravo Draco di voler essere forte a tutti i costi, questa sera mi sia ritrovata a mettere in atto questa piccola esibizione. La differenza è che io non mi comporta come se fossi più forte: semplicemente, lo sono. Non è vanità la mia. È che lo sono diventata. Non finirò come Draco: non mi spezzeranno. Su di me non hanno alcun potere. Non per niente il mio nome significa "colei che vince". Mi lascio cadere sul letto e ogni luce si spegne.      ****


	4. Ricordo

Ricordo Remember, remember 

_the fifth of November_

_gunpowder, treason and plot_

_we see no reason _

_why gunpowder and treason _

_should ever be forgot_

Prendo il treno della scuola quattro volte all'anno e in almeno due occasioni sono felice di farlo: quando mi riporta a casa, per Natale prima e per le vacanze estive dopo. Oggi è uno di quei casi…Il primo, per essere precisi. Ricordo quando tornai a casa per Natale al primo anno di scuola…Forse l'unico anno in cui avrei scelto _deliberatamente _di non prendere questo treno. Non mi importava degli attentati, né del mostro di Serpeverde: d'altro canto, io ero una purosangue e una Serpeverde, ergo non avrei dovuto temerlo. A dire il vero, un po' di paura l'avevo e di sicuro non ero l'unica: checché ne dicessero i nostri _cari _compagni, nemmeno noi Serpeverde potevamo stare tanto tranquilli. Ma ero disposta a restare ugualmente, nonostante il mostro e i miei sentimenti verso la scuola. Il motivo? Draco. Non volevo lasciarlo solo. Fu lui a convincermi a salire su questo treno, anche un po' a _costringermi_ forse. Non voleva che restassi per lo stesso motivo che lo spingeva ad aspettarmi fuori dall'aula per accompagnarmi alla lezione successiva: aveva paura che potesse succedermi qualcosa. Pensavo che non sarei mai riuscita ad essere pronta in tempo, ma lui fece in modo che lo fossi: al contrario di lui, io mancavo – e manco tutt'ora – di doti organizzative. Mi sembra ancora di vedere il mio dormitorio, con tutti i miei vestiti sparpagliati in giro come se fosse esplosa la valigia…Che una volta riempita era _davvero_ sul punto di esplodere. Dovetti farla chiudere da Draco e anche così io fui obbligata a sedermi sul coperchio perché lui potesse riuscire. Proprio all'ultimo minuto. Ricordo quanto era pesante quella benedetta valigia, e la fatica che feci a trascinarla su per la prima rampa di scale. Ricordo bene. Mi ero fermata a riprendere fiato sul primo pianerottolo quando qualcuno prese la mia valigia chiedendo se la "bella signorina" aveva bisogno di una mano: mi voltai solo per ritrovarmi completamente persa negli occhi grigi di Draco. Mi portò la valigia fino alle carrozze e mi aiutò a sistemarla dentro una di quelle. Insistette per accompagnarmi, nonostante fossi già stata "affidata alle cure" di Marcus e Adrian, i quali sparirono non appena arrivati alla stazione. Mi sono sempre chiesta se si fossero defilati perché non avevano voglia di stare con due ragazzini più piccoli o se volessero intenzionalmente lasciarci soli. Non l'ho mai saputo e ormai non è che abbia molta importanza. Ricordo che era una bruttissima giornata: c'era pochissima luce, sembrava quasi notte e tutti i fanali erano accesi. Ricordo la neve che scendeva e i miei capelli coperti da una sciarpa di Serpeverde. Ricordo la camminata con Draco lungo il marciapiede affollato alla ricerca dello scompartimento dove si erano sistemati Marcus e Adrian, la neve e il ghiaccio che scricchiolavano sotto i nostri stivali. Ricordo quando lo trovammo e sistemammo la mia valigia sulla reticella. Ricordo quei saluti un po' imbarazzati, il suo Allora…Ci vediamo. Ricordo la sua sagoma che si allontanava nel corridoio e il suo volto stupito quando lo chiamai ancora. Ricordo il suo sorriso quando gli dissi Buon Natale, Draco e la sua voce quando mi rispose Buon Natale, Torey. Ricordo il suo volto pallido e le guance arrossate dal freddo, il vento freddo che giocava con l'orlo del suo mantello scuro, i suoi occhi che mi guardavano, i fiocchi di neve tra i suoi capelli biondi, tutte cose che vedevo dietro ad un finestrino sporco di neve. Ricordo la sua aria un po' malinconica che aveva, ma forse era solo un'impressione derivata dal cielo grigio piombo, la luce scarsa e il marciapiede deserto alle sue spalle: gli studenti che non partivano non avevano il permesso di venire alla stazione, gli amici si salutavano su al castello. Ma né io né tanto meno Draco siamo mai stati tipi che seguono le regole. Ricordo che cercai di tirare giù il finestrino per salutarlo ancora, ma non vi riuscii e imprecai contro "questa dannata scuola in cui ci fosse una dannata cosa che funziona". Ricordo quando il treno si mise lentamente in moto, con Draco che seguì il mio vagone fino alla fine della banchina, dove fu costretto a fermarsi. Ricordo come mi appiattii contro il finestrino, cercando di vederlo ancora là in piedi al fondo della banchina contro il cielo grigio e nero, con la luce bianca di un fanale che gli sbatteva in faccia e un braccio alzato per salutarmi ancora. 

Il treno è arrivato finalmente a Londra: siano "di andata" o "di ritorno", questi viaggi per me sono sempre sgradevoli. Raccolgo i miei bagagli e scendo dal treno: ora prenderò la Polvere Volante e tornerò a casa. Draco. Come al solito ti ho pensato per tutto il viaggio. Sono così stanca…Quando arriverò a casa andrò subito a dormire, non ho nemmeno fame. Forse ti sognerò stanotte, o forse no. E sai una cosa? Non so decidere quale delle due ipotesi sia la peggiore. 


	5. Bravabambina

Bravabambina Devo essere una brava ragazza 

Il gesso scricchiola sulla lavagna mentre scrivo. La vecchia sfatta incartapecorita, meglio conosciuta come Minerva MacGranitt, è stata tassativa: Cento volte, signorina Cross! Non una di più, non una di meno!

Devo essere una brava ragazza 

…E se dovesse capitare ancora una cosa del genere, diventeranno duecento e così via finché non avrà capito come ci si comporta 

Devo essere una brava ragazza 

Immagino che vogliate spiegarmelo voi, vero? Aprite bene le orecchie, allora, perché ho qualcosina da dirvi. 

Devo essere una brava ragazza 

Potreste farmi scriver questa fottuta frase fino al Giorno del Giudizio e oltre, ma non cambierà un accidente. Non m'importa quello che devo e non devo fare, quello che devo e non devo dire, non m'importa quello che volete. Non sono un cane che potete ammaestrare, non sono un fottuto cavallo selvaggio che potete domare…Non sono neanche una specie di mostro alieno da stendere su un tavolo operatorio e squartare a pezzettini. Sono solo Victoria Cross, perché non mi lasciate essere chi sono? Perché volete a tutti i costi che io sia qualcos'altro? Oh, già…Perché io vi do fastidio, non è così? 

 _Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

Dite che sono pazza. La pazzia è l'unico modo che avete per spiegarvi il mio comportamento senza tirare in ballo Draco. Per quanto continuerete a girarci intorno? 

Non voglio essere una brava ragazza 

Solo perché non me ne frega niente di quel che potete pensare, perché non riuscite a digerire come la penso su quello che è successo a Draco, solo perché…Già. perché? Avete bisogno di un perché, da quando? Forse tutto quello di cui avete bisogno non è altro che un cattivo, qualcuno da combattere, qualcuno da sconfiggere…Io non ci sto e per questo sono pazza.   

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

Essere una brava ragazza è noioso. Voglio poter dire quello che penso, voglio poter pensare quello che mi pare, semplicemente non voglio stare al vostro schema. 

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

Questo è il mio prezzo da pagare…E non mi riferisco alle frasi che scrivo alla lavagna e che di sicuro mi costeranno un'altra punizione. 

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

È un circolo chiuso, gente. È anche grazie a voi se sono quello che sono. Qualcuno deve pur farlo, lo sapete o no? O credete davvero di poter continuare come se niente fosse successo?

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

No, non la pianto. Voi non ci avete lasciati in pace _prima_, adesso è il mio turno di non lasciare in pace voi. 

Non voglio essere una brava ragazza 

Soprattutto perché essere una brava ragazza significa stare al vostro gioco, seguire le vostre regole. No, grazie. Io non mi faccio mettere in trappola. Semplicemente, faccio quello che devo fare. 

Non voglio essere una brava ragazza 

Credo sia per questo che sono qui. Per non farvi dimenticare. Per questo non me ne vado, per questo resto sempre dietro di voi. Dico ciò che penso e faccio ciò che credo.  

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

Il gesso continua a scricchiolare e io continuo a scrivere.

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza _

E non ho altro da dire sull'argomento.

_Non voglio essere una brava ragazza.  _


End file.
